


A Quiet Night in Genosha

by BelgianReader2



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Art, Canon Disabled Character, Chess, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Genosha, Hanukkah, Holidays, M/M, Post-X-Men: Dark Phoenix (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21718129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelgianReader2/pseuds/BelgianReader2
Summary: After the harrowing year they've had and the losses they've suffered, Charles and Erik deserve a quiet night to themsleves.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 27
Kudos: 37
Collections: Secret Mutant Exchange 2019





	A Quiet Night in Genosha

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JackyJango](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyJango/gifts).



> For the prompt:  
> "Charles and Erik being really domestic in Genosha. Something on the lines of:  
> \- FLUFF- Wholesome FLUFF- Just some cuddling where Erik reads to Charles before they go to bed  
> \- Charles and Erik celebrating the holidays in Genosha"
> 
> Jacky also asked that Charles keep his beautiful hair so I did my best!


End file.
